CHANGED
by UKISSLOVER00
Summary: SASUKE CAME BACK TO KONOHA AND NOTHING IS WHAT IT USE TO BE EVERYTHING HAD CHANGED INCLUDING INO. ONE SHOT


_**[**__** 16 YEAR OLD SASUKE SAT ON HIS BED WONDERING WHY HE HAD EVEN CAME BACK TO THE VILLAGE IN WHICH HE HAD LEFT YEARS AGO. EVER SINCE HE CAME BACK NO ONE LEFT HIM ALONG. HIS FAN-GIRLS WERE EXTRA ANNOYING AND MOST PEOPLE IN KONOHA STILL DIDN'T TRUST HIM. SO FAR HE GOT ANNOYED AND THREATEN BY SOME PEOPLE FROM KONOHA. BUT THE WORST OF ALL WAS NARUTO YES THE BLOND,LOUD MOUTH,BRAT THAT KEEP ON FOLLOWING HIM TO TOP IT ALL OFF HE HAS TO SHARE AN APARTMENT WITH THAT BRAINLESS DOPE.**__**...SIGN...]**_

_**''HEY SASUKE DO YOU WANT TO JOIN ME AND SAKURA AND EVERYONE ELSE FOR SOME RAMEN.''**_

_**''NO NARUTO JUST GO AWAY.''[IN A VERY ANNOYED TONE]**_

_**''WELL I WAS JUST ASKING TEME NO NEED TO SOUND RUDE.''**_

_**''NARUTO I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP OR YOUR PITY SO GO AWAY AND WHY DON'T YOU HANG OUT WITH YOUR STUPID LITTLE FRIENDS OK.'' **_

_**''FIRST OF ALL I WAS NOT TRYING TO HELP YOU I AM ONLY DOING THIS TO MAKE YOU LESS OF AN ASSHOLE WELL ... THEN I GUESS THAT WOULD BE HELPING HEY FORGET I EVEN SAID THAT AND THEIR YOUR FRIENDS TOO ''**_

_**'' I HAVE NO FRIENDS''**_

_**'' SASUKE YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THAT ROOM AND BE MORE OPEN I MEAN EVEN KARIN,SUIGETSU,AND JUUGO BEEN MORE OPEN THEN YOU HAVE''**_

_**''THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO BOTHER THEM INSTEAD OF ME''[IN A MONOTONE]**_

_**''...SIGN... YOU CHANGE IT LIKE I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE''**_

_**''NARUTO I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CHANGED YOU CHANGED TOO, YOUR MORE ANNOYING NOW''**_

_**''HEY!''**_

_**''LEAVE NOW ''**_

_**''FINE I'M OUT''[AND THEN NARUTO WAS OUT]**_

_**''MAYBE NARUTO WAS RIGHT MAYBE I DID CHANGE''**_

_**[AT THE YAMANAKA SHOP]**_

_**''I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM STUCK IN HERE ON SATURDAY''**_

_**[THE SHOP BELL RINGED]**_

_**''OH HI FOREHEAD WHAT DO YOU WANT. COME TO TELL ME HOW SASUKE LOOK SO HOT NOW THAT HE IS BACK''**_

_**''INO PIG DON'T BE ANGRY THAT HE DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHO YOU WAS AT HIS WELCOME BACK PARTY''**_

_**''WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT I DIDN'T EVEN GO''**_

_**''WAIT THEN WHO WAS THAT IN THE PURPLE DRESS OH WAIT IT WAS TEMARI''[SAKURA SAID AS SHE SLAP HERSELF ON THE FOREHEAD]**_

_**''SLAPPING YOURSELF ON THE FOREHEAD ISN'T GOING TO MAKE IT ANY LESS LARGER SAKURA''[INO SAID IN A TEASING TONE]**_

_**''WHY DIDN'T YOU GO TO HIS WELCOME BACK PARTY ?''**_

_**''LIKE IT EVEN MATTER I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM ''[INO LOOK DOWN AND FELT LIKE TEARING UP BUT DIDN'T]**_

_**''DON'T TELL ME YOUR GIVING UP ON HIM INO.''**_

_**''DO YOU HATE HIM FOR LEAVING THE VILLAGE?''**_

_**''SAKURA I HATE TO SAY THIS BUT YOU WON SASUKE OVER A LONG TIME AGO I MEAN I CAN TELL HE CARE ALOT ABOUT YOU ''**_

_**''INO''[SAKURA SAID FEELING A LITTLE UPSET BUT HAPPY THAT SHE WON]**_

_**''SAKURA''**_

_**''YEAH ''**_

_**''NARUTO LOVE YOU ALOT YOU KNOW''**_

_**''YEAH I KNOW''**_

_**''MAYBE YOU SHOULD BE HIS GIRLFRIEND''**_

_**''INO PIG HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ''**_

_**''OH PLEASE YOU HAVE FEELING FOR HIM TOO DON'T LIE''**_

_**''NARUTO IS JUST A VERY GOOD FRIEND TO ME AND PLUS HINATA LOVE HIM, THEY BELONG TOGETHER''**_

_**[NARUTO ENTER THE SHOP]**_

_**''HEY SAKURA WANT TO GO GET SOME RAMEN WITH ME AND THE OTHER ROOKIES ''**_

_**''SURE'' [SAKURA SAID WITH A BIG GRIN]**_

_**''HEY INO DO YOU WANT TO COME''**_

_**''I CAN'T ''**_

_**'' OH WELL SEE YA THEN ''[NARUTO SAID RUSHING OUT]**_

_**''HEY IS SASUKE KUN COMING TOO''**_

_**''NO HE IS BEING EMO AGAIN''**_

_**''NARUTO DON'T TALKING TO HIM LIKE THAT HE IS... JUST NOT NEW TO BEING AROUND US''**_

_**''YEAH THAT IT HE'S NOT USE TO US YET I MEAN HE HAD BEEN AWAY FOR SOMETIME NOW RIGHT ''**_

_**''SAKURA DO YOU STILL LOVE SASUKE?''**_

_**''OF COURSE I DO ''**_

_**''WHY. I MEAN HE NEVER LOVED YOU BACK YOU KNOW LEE LOVE YOU A LOT SAI DO TOO AND..[NARUTO WAS CUT OFF BY SAKURA]**_

_**'' DO YOU LOVE ME ''**_

_**[NARUTO WAS GOING TO SAY SOMETHING BUT WAS CUT OFF BY KIBA CALLING NARUTO NAME]**_

_**[AT 12:00PM]**_

_**[SASUKE COULDN'T SLEEP HE COULDN'T GET WHAT NARUTO HAD SAID OUT OF HIS MIND]**_

_**DAME IT IS HE RIGHT WHY DO I EVEN CARE WHAT HE THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I AM TAKING A WALKING**_

_**[SASUKE GOT UP AND WENT OUTSIDE]**_

_**[AS HE WAS WALKING HE HEARD YELLING AND CRYING COMING FROM THE YAMANAKA FLOWER SHOP INO PARENT WERE HAVING A FIGHT SASUKE IGNORE IT AND WALKING TO A LOCAL PARK TO HIS SURPRAISE INO WAS THERE ON THE SWING ]**_

_**I GUESS SHE COULDN'T SLEEP EITHER I MEAN WHO CAN WITH ALL OF THAT YELLING**_

_**''YOU KNOW YOUR PARENT ARE HAVING A FIGHT ''[SASUKE SAID AS HE SAT NEXT TO HER ON THE SWING]**_

_**''YEAH I KNOW''[INO SAID IN A COLD TONE]**_

_**''SHOULDN'T YOU BE AT HOME MAKING SURE THEY DON'T KILL EACH OTHER''**_

_**''LIKE I CARE, THEY ALWAYS HAVE A FIGHT IT IS NORMAL FOR THEM TO HAVE A FIGHT''**_

_**''OH''[SASUKE SAID IN A BORED TONE]**_

_**I NEVER KNEW YAMANAKA INO WOULD HAVE FAMILY PROBLEMS**_

_**''YOU KNOW [INO SAID] SAKURA REALLY LOVE YOU''**_

_**''I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT CRAP RIGHT NOW''**_

_**''LIKE I CARE ABOUT WANT YOU WANT TO HEAR OR NOT''**_

_**WHAT THE HELL, SINCE WHEN DID SHE STARTED ACTING LIKE THIS**_

_**''SHE REALLY. DO LOVE YOU. YOU KNOW WHEN YOU LEFT SHE WAS HURT SHE SPEND HER TIME WAITING FOR YOUR RETURE ONLY TO BELIEVE THAT DOING NOTHING BUT CRYING ISN'T GOING TO CHANGE ANYTHING SO SHE GREW UP, OTHER LIKE ME ''**_

_**''WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS?''**_

_**''BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO KNOW HOW SAKURA REALLY FEEL ABOUT YOU''**_

_**''I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE''[IN A UPSET TONE BUT ALSO ANNOYED TONE]**_

_**''IF YOU LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY I WON'T ANNOY YOU EVER AGAIN... I PROMISE''**_

_**''FINE''[SIGN]**_

_**''SAKURA ALWAYS WANTED YOU TO NOTICE HOW MUCH SHE CARE ABOUT YOU SHE DID ANYTHING FOR IT. ALL SHE WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO LOVE HER. SHE GAVE UP EVERYTHING FOR YOUR LOVE SHE WOULD EVEN GIVE UP HER LIFE FOR YOU TO JUST SAY THOSE WORDS I LOVE YOU.''**_

_**''...''**_

_**''SHE GAVE UP HER HAPPINESS FOR YOU... DID YOU KNOW THAT. WHEN YOU LEFT YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING SHE HAD,YOU TOOK AWAY HER LIFE,HER HAPPINESS,HER IDENTITY LEAVING HER BEHIND WITH A BROKEN HEART SHE SPEND DAYS,WEEKS,MONTH CRYING ABOUT YOU ''**_

_**''DO YOU THINK I CARE?''**_

_**''NO I KNOW YOU DON'T CARE BUT YOU SHOULD''**_

_**''YOU CAUSED HER PAIN NOT ONLY HER BUT EVERYONE ELSE ...INCLUDING ME WAS STRONG TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT I WASN'T. SHE LOVED YOU NOT KNOWING WHEN THERE WAS ALREADY SOMEONE ELSE THERE THAT TRULY LOVED HER''**_

_**''SHE IS A FOOL FOR LOVING SOMEONE WHO DON'T LOVE HER BACK''**_

_**''HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT! ALL SHE WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO LOVE HER THE WAY SHE LOVE YOU.''**_

_**''IF SAKURA WAS STRONG TO DO SOMETHING A BOUT ME THEN SHE WOULD BE STRONG ENOUGH TO FORGET ABOUT ME AND MOVE ON''**_

_**''SHE CAN'T MOVE ON BECAUSE YOUR THE ONLY ONE SHE LOVE AND YOU'LL ALWAYS BE THE ONLY ONE ''**_

_**''WELL THEN SHE ISN'T GOING TO GET MUCH FROM ME''**_

_**[IT WAS QUIET UNTIL SASUKE SPOKE]**_

_**''YOU CHANGED INO''**_

_**''NO I DIDN'T CHANGE SASUKE ...I GREW UP''**_

_**''YOUR THE ONE WHO CHANGED''**_

_**''WHY DO EVERYONE KEEP ON SAYING THAT ''**_

_**''BECAUSE IT IS TRUE''**_

_**''WELL I HAVE TO GO NOW''[SHE GOT UP AND LEFT]**_

_**DAME HER...MAYBE I REALLY DID CHANGE... OH WELL LIKE I CARE**_

_**''SASUKE KUN ''[SAKURA CAME AND SAT DOWN NEXT TO HIM ON THE SWING]**_

_**[SASUKE GOT UP AND LEFT BUT SAKURA STOPPED HIM ]**_

_**''WAIT CAN I TALK TO YOU''**_

_**''WHATEVER''**_

_**I WANT TO SAY THAT I..I..I LOVE YOU AND WANT YOU TO BE BY YOUR SIDE PLEASE MAKE ME YOUR GIRLFRIEND''[SOUNDING DEPERATE]**_

_**''NO... I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SILLY LITTLE GAME WHY DON'T YOU TELL THAT TO NARUTO''**_

_**''WAIT YOU THINK ME LOVING YOU IS A GAME I WAITED FOR YOU ALL THIS TIME AND THIS IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY TO ME SASUKE KUN. I AM STAND HERE RIGHT NOW TELLING YOU HOW I FEEL AND YOU THINK IT IS A GAME. IS THIS HOW YOU REALLY FEEL ABOUT ME''**_

_**''SAKURA NARUTO IS CRAZY ABOUT YOU. IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO LOVE YOU THEN I AM NOT THAT PERSON''**_

_**''NO I WILL ONLY LOVE YOU... NO ONE ELSE''**_

_**''SORRY BUT I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS I HAVE TO GO''**_

_**[SAKURA RAN TO SASUKE AND HUG HIM CAUSING HIM TO STOP]**_

_**''SAKURA GET OFF OF ME''**_

_**''NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER MY QUESTION... DO YOU LOVE ME OR NOT''**_

_**''SAKURA... I LOVE YOU''**_

_**''YOU DO ...REALLY''[SAKURA STARTED CRYING]**_

_**''I AM SORRY...I LOVE YOU BUT I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU I ONLY LOVE YOU AS A SISTER NOTHING MORE''[SASUKE GOT SAKURA OFF OF HIM AND THEN LEFT**_

_**[AFTER THAT IT STARTED TO RAIN HARD]**_

_**[SASUKE WAS IN THE RAIN HE DIDN'T CARE HE WENT TO VISIT HIS PARENT GRAVE]**_

_**''I HAD FAIL YOU''[SASUKE SAID]**_

_**[SASUKE HEARD CRYING AND THEN SAW WHERE IT CAME FROM IT WAS INO. HE SIGN AND WALKED OVER TO HER]**_

_**''YOUR SENSEI HAD PASSED AWAY RIGHT''[SASUKE SAID IN A NORMAL TONE]**_

_**''YEAH''**_

_**''WHY ARE YOU CRY OVER HIM''**_

_**''HE WAS LIKE A FATHER AND FRIEND TO ME''**_

_**''OH''[FEELING SORRY FOR HER]**_

_**''SASUKE I THINK I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL NOW''**_

_**''INO YOU DON'T KNOW OR UNDERSTAND ME AT ALL YOU ONLY KNOW AND UNDERSTAND A BIT OF MY PAIN''**_

_**''...SASUKE YOU ARE RIGHT I DON'T KNOW YOU AND I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU ARE NOTHING ALIKE THE ONLY THING THAT CAN BOND US IS THE PAIN THAT WE SHARE. BUT STILL THEN I STILL DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU OR KNOW THE HUGH PAIN YOU HAD EXPERIENCE BUT NOW I HAD A TASTE OF YOUR HATRED AND SORROW''**_

_**''NO INO,I DON'T HAVE A BOND WITH YOU AND I WILL NEVER HAVE ONE WITH YOU ARE DIFFERENT AND THE PAIN,HATRED,AND SORROW I FEEL YOU WILL NEVER IS TRUE THAT YOU HAD LOST PEOPLE THAT MEAN SOMETHING TO YOU BUT THAT IS NOTHING COMPARE TO WHAT I HAD LOST''**_

_**''SASUKE ...I...DIDN'T''**_

_**''DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEEL LIKE TO LOSS EVERYONE THAT MEAN SO MUCH TO YOU,DO YOU INO''**_

_**''I CAN'T SAY I KNOW COMPLETELY BUT I CAN'T SAY THAT I DON'T KNOW EITHER''**_

_**''DO YOU REALLY KNOW HOW I FEEL, LET ME SLAUGHTER YOUR CLAN, YOUR PARENT,AND EVERYONE WHO MEAN SOMETHING TO YOU RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES THEN TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL!''**_

_**''I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY ANYMORE.I'M SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY ANYTHING THAT WAS GOING TO TRIGGER YOUR ANGER''**_

_**[THEY BOTH STOOD IN THE RAIN, SASUKE STOOD THERE HIS BACK TO HER]**_

_**''I GUESS WE DON'T HAVE ANYTHING IN COMMON,I GUESS WE WILL AND NEVER WILL HAVE A BOND''**_

_**''INO STOP TRYING TO UNDERSTAND ME,STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE''**_

_**''I'M NOT ACTING LIKE I CARE SASUKE...I REALLY DO CARE''**_

_**''WHY WOULD YOU CARE ABOUT SOMEONE WHO BETRAYED YOUR VILLAGE,BROKE YOUR AND YOUR BEST FRIEND HEART''**_

_**''BECAUSE I CHASE AFTER YOU BELIEVING THAT IF I CARE ABOUT YOU MORE AND IF I LOVE YOU MORE YOU WILL FEEL HOW I FEEL.I ENVY YOU BUT I ALSO PITY HAVE PEOPLE BUT YOU PUSH THEM ALL WON'T MEAN ANYTHING NOW BUT I STILL DO AND WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU. I FINALLY KNOW WHAT WE SHARE,...WE BOTH HAVE PEOPLE WHO WE LOVED HURT US,YOU LOVE ITACHI AND I LOVE YOU WE BOTH ARE AND WERE HUT BY THEM''**_

_**[SASUKE STOOD THERE IN THE RAIN THINKING OF WHAT TO SAY OR DO,INO LEFT AND HE WAS ALONG AGAIN]**_

_**[NEXT DAY]**_

_**''SASUKE TEME WAKE UP''**_

_**''...NARUTO...GO AWAY''**_

_**''HEY WHY ARE YOUR CLOTHES WET''**_

_**''MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS DOPE''**_

_**''COME ON WAKE UP''**_

_**''GOD DAME IT NARUTO I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOU TODAY''**_

_**''YOUR NEVER IN THE MOOD,WHAT HAPPEN SASUKE''**_

_**''I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT''**_

_**''SASUKE YOU CAN TRUST ME''**_

_**''I GUESS''**_

_**''SO WHAT HAPPEN''**_

_**''I SAW INO AND SHE TOLD ME THAT SAKURA LOVE ME AND THAT I SHOULD LOVE HER BACK TOO AND THEN SHE LEFT .SAKURA CAME AND TOLD ME SHE LOVE ME BUT I TOLD HER THAT SHE SHOULD LOVE YOU CAUSE YOU LOVED HER, THEN SHE SAID I WILL NEVER LOVE ANYONE ELSE BUT ASK ME IF I LOVE HER AND I SAID YES BUT ONLY AS A SISTER.I THEN I LEFT AND WENT TO MY PARENT GRAVE AND INO WAS THERE CRYING ABOUT HER TOLD ME SOME CRAP AND WE HAD A ''**_

_**''YOU KNOW HER MOTHER PASSED AWAY LAST YEAR AND HER FATHER GOT REMARRIED TO A STEP MOTHER ABUSE HER AND SAY THINGS TO HER BUT I NEVER SEEN HER GET UPSET OR ANYTHING SHE AWAY SMILE AND ACT LIKE NOTHING HAD HAPPENED. HER WHOLE BODY IS COVERED IN BRUISES AND SCARS, SHE CONCEAL IT WITH MAKE UP''**_

_**''NOW THAT YOU MENTION IT I DID SEE SOME BRUISES AND SCARS ON HER YESTERDAY''**_

_**''INO REALLY DO LOVE CARE A LOT ABOUT YOU REMEMBER THAT TIME YOU FIRST CAME BACK AND WE WERE BOTH INJURED''**_

_**''YEAH''**_

_**''INO SAVED YOU''**_

_**DAME I MESSES UP BIG TIME I SHOULD GO AND TALK TO HER**_

_**[YAMANAKA FLOWER SHOP]**_

_**''SASUKE WALKED IN AND INO WAS WATERING SOME PLANTS''**_

_**[SASUKE TOOK THE WATERING CAN FROM HER AND SHE LOOKED AT HIM HE GRAB HER ARM AND POURED THE WATER ON HER ARM. HE SAW THE BRUISES SHE PULL HER ARM AWAY] **_

_**''NARUTO TOLD ME I DIDN'T KNOW THAT THIS WAS HAPPENING TO YOU ...I AM SORRY''**_

_**''DID I JUST HEAR UCHIHA SASUKE APOLOGIZE TO ME YAMANAKA INO''[INO SMILE EVEN BIGGER WHEN SHE SAW SASUKE BLUSH**_

_**''INO YOU PIG STOP FLIRTING WITH THE CUSTOMER AND GET BACK TO WORK''[INO STEP MOTHER YELLED]**_

_**''UM ...SORRY I WILL GET BACK TO WORK''**_

_**''SASUKE MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEAVE''**_

_**''NA I'LL STAY''**_

_**''WELL WELL WELL LOOK WHO IT IS,UCHIHA SASUKE THE HEIR TO THE UCHIHA CLAN YOU GROWN INTO A HANDSOME MAN''**_

_**EWWWWWWWWWWWW OLD LADY FLIRTING WITH ME**_

_**''UM''[SASUKE SAID]**_

_**''SORRY IF MY STEP DAUGHTER ANNOYED YOU''**_

_**''UM''[SASUKE SAID]**_

_**''I'LL BUY EVER FLOWER IN THIS SHOP IF YOU LEAVE ME ALONG''[SASUKE SAID PANICING ]**_

_**''OH GOODIE''[INO MOTHER LOOKED AT SASUKE WITH MONEY SIGN IN HER EYES]**_

_**''INO BE GOOD TO OUR GUEST ''[SHE LEFT AS SOON AS SASUKE HANDED HER THE MONEY]**_

_**''WHY DID YOU DO THAT,I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKES FLOWERS''**_

_**''I DON'T, WHY DON'T YOU GIVE THOSE FLOWERS TO SOME CHILDREN OR SOMETHING''**_

_**''OK''**_

_**''THANKS ''[INO SAID WITH A SMALL GRIN ON HER FACE]**_

_**''YEAH,THINK OF ME AS YOUR FRIEND...OK''**_

_**''YEAH''[INO WANTED TO GIVE HIM A HUG BUT SAKURA ENTER THE SHOP]**_

_**''INO NARUTO TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT''**_

_**''WAIT HOW DID HE KNOW''[SAKURA AND INO TURN TO SASUKE BEFORE THEY COULD SAY ANYTHING HE LEFT]**_

_**''INO I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU,WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME ''**_

_**''I DIDN'T LIE TO YOU WHAT ARE YOU SAYING''**_

_**''YOU SAID YOU WAS OVER HIM ,YOU SAID YOU DON'T LOVE HIM ANYMORE BUT IT'S ALL A LIE''**_

_**''SAKURA I NEVER SAID I WAS OVER HIM I SAID YOU WON HIM OVER BUT I'M STILL IN THE GAME''**_

_**''YOU PIG YOU LIKE HURTING ME DON'T YOU,YOU LOVE SEEING ME MESS UP DON'T YOU INO''**_

_**''SAKURA STOP BEING A BABY AND GET OVER IT''**_

_**''INO YOU ARE TELLING ME TO STOP BEING A BABY GET OVER IT BUT HOW ABOUT CAN'T ADMIT DEFEAT CAN KNOW THAT I WON BUT YOU CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT THAT I WON SASUKE KUN OVER''**_

_**''SAKURA THIS ISN'T RIGHT WE ARE TREATING SASUKE LIKE A PRIZE TO BE WON OVER .ARE WE EVEN HUMAN OR WHAT. LOOK WHAT WE DONE .IS HE WORTH OUR CHASE AFTER SOMEONE WHO WON'T CHASE BACK. SAKURA I AM WILLING TO STOP IF YOU DO''**_

_**''NO INO I WON'T STOP''**_

_**''SAKURA WHY IS HE SO IMPORTANT TO YOU?''**_

_**''SAME REASON WHY HE IS IMPORTANT TO YOU''**_

_**[INO SLAP SAKURA ACROSS THE FACE AS HARD AS SHE COULD AND THEN A CAT FIGHT BROKE OUT ]**_

_**[PEOPLE STARTED WATCHING THE FIGHT SOME WERE CHEERING ON SAKURA AND SOME WERE CHEERING ON INO THEN SHIKAMARU AND NARUTO STEP IN TO SAVE THE DAY]**_

_**[A FEW HOUR AFTER THE FIGHT]**_

_**DAME CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I AND SAKURA HAD A CAT FIGHT [SIGN]**_

_**''YOU HURT MY TEAM MATE YOU KNOW''**_

_**GREAT JUST WHEN NOTHING BETTER CAN HAPPEN THE UCHIHA TEME CAME TO MESS WITH ME**_

_**''SASUKE I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOU TODAY''**_

_**''WOW DE JA VU''**_

_**''INO YOU REALLY HURT SAKURA YOU KNOW**_

_**''WHY ARE YOU HERE GO AND COMFORT SAKURA OR SOMETHING''**_

_**''NA I RATHER COMFORT YOU'' **_

_**THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN**_

_**''I KNOW YOUR PLAYING WITH ME UCHIHA AND SINCE WHEN DO YOU LIKE COMFORTING PEOPLE''**_

_**''SINCE WHEN DO YOU CALL ME UCHIHA AND I NEVER DID LIKE COMFORTING PEOPLE''**_

_**''THEN WHY ARE YOU TRYING TOO COMFORT ME''**_

_**IF HE IS TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL ANY BETTER, HE SUCK AT IT ,WELL AT LEAST HE IS CUTE**_

_**'' CAUSE I WANT TO''**_

_**''...OK...''**_

_**''SAKURA TOLD ME TO TELL YOU THAT YOUR NEVER GOING TO WIN''**_

_**''..IT'S NOT ABOUT WINNING OR LOSING''**_

_**''WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO GET MY LOVE,I'LL TELL YOU THE SAME THING AS I TOLD YOU BEFORE ABOUT SAKURA''**_

_**''I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY,AS MUCH AS I TRY TO FORGET YOU I JUST CAN'T SEEM TO DO IT A PART OF ME WANT TO KEEP HOLDING ON TO YOU EVEN IF YOU DON'T FEEL HOW I FEEL IT'S OK .''[INO GAVE SASUKE A FAKE SMILE]**_

_**''INO YOUR NOTHING MORE OR LESS THEN A FAN-GIRL,THE ONLY REASON YOU LOVE ME IS FOR MY LOOKS RIGHT''**_

_**''...''**_

_**I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY DAME SASUKE ALWAYS MAKING ME FEEL BAD ABOUT MYSELF**_

_**''I WAS RIGHT YOUR JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE ALWAYS LYING TO YOUR SELF''**_

_**''NO YOUR WRONG SASUKE I AM NOT LIKE YOUR FAN-GIRL WHEN I WAS ONE OF YOUR FAN-GIRL MY FEELING FOR YOU WAS ONLY A SIMPLE CRUSH BUT NOW I AM NOT YOUR FAN-GIRL ANYMORE AND MY FEELING FOR YOU IS MORE THEN I CRUSH ALSO I DON'T LOVE YOU ONLY FOR YOU LOOK BUT FOR MORE THEN THAT''**_

_**''YOU KEEP ON TELLING YOUR SELF THAT YOU LOVE ME TRYING TO MAKE YOUR SELF BELIEVE IT TOO BUT WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO FOOL INO I DON'T KNOW YOU BUT I CAN ALREADY READ YOU LIKE A BOOK I CAN FEEL THAT YOUR SCARE RIGHT ARE YOU SO SCARE OF YAMANAKA,IS IT ME ARE YOU SCARE OF ME''[IN A LOUD AND A LITTLE CRAZY TONE]**_

_**''I KNOW AND BELIEVE THAT I LOVE YOU. YOU THINK YOU CAN READ ME BUT THIS IS ONLY A MASK UNDER MY EMOTIONS AND FEELINGS''[AS INO SAID THAT SHE SMIRK AFTERWARD.]**_

_**''IS IT THAT YOU ONLY TRY TO LOVE ME IN ORDER TO FORGET SOMEONE ELSE''**_

_**''NO YOUR MY FIRST LOVE AND YOU STILL ARE''[INO SMILE]**_

_**''SAKURA IS IN PAIN RIGHT NOW''[SASUKE LOOK DOWN WITH A SAD LOOK ON HIS FACE]**_

_**''SHE MIGHT DIE...SIKE HA YOU SHOULD OF SEEN YOU FACE ''[SASUKE SAID LAUGHING]**_

_**''I..YOU.. SHUT UP[INO PUNCH SASUKE ON THE ARM]**_

_**''YOU KNOW I THINK I'M STARTING TO LIKE YOU''**_

_**''SASUKE''[INO BLUSH]**_

_**IS HE FOR REAL**_

_**''I MEANT AS A FRIEND''**_

_**NOW I GUESS IT TIME TO BREAK HER HEART**_

_**''OH I KNEW THAT''**_

_**DAME YOU STOP TEASING ME**_

_**''INO SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED''**_

_**''WHAT''**_

_**''YOUR FATHER RECENTLY PASS AWAY ON A MISSION''**_

_**''WHAT...PLEASE TELL ME YOUR LYING,THIS IS A JOKE RIGHT''**_

_**''I'M SORRY''[SASUKE LOOKED AWAY WITH A SAD FACE]'' **_

_**''YOU JUST LIKE HURTING ME DON'T YOU''**_

_**DE JA VU**_

_**''INO STOP''**_

_**[INO BEGAN TO CRY ]**_

_**''INO''[SASUKE PUT AN HAND ON HER SHOULDER AND SHE SLAP HIS HAND AWAY]**_

_**[SHE GOT UP AND WAS GOING TO RUN BUT SASUKE GRAB HER ARM AND PULLED HER INTO A HUG]**_

_**''SASUKE''**_

_**''JUST SHUT UP AND HUG ME''**_

_**[A FEW HOURS LATER **_

_**[INO WALK INTO THE YAMANAKA FLOWER SHOP ONLY TO SEE HER STEP MOTHER CRYING ABOUT HER FATHER DEATH]**_

_**''DROP THE ACT I KNOW YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT HIM,YOUR ONLY USING HIM''**_

_**''YOU BITCH''[INO GOT SLAP BY HER MOTHER]**_

_**''STOP TRYING TO HIDE IT HE IS DEAD DROP THE ACT,YOU NEVER LOVED HIM AND YOU WAS ONLY IN IT FOR THE MONEY!''**_

_**''YEAH YOUR RIGHT I WAS ONLY USING HIM HA HA WHAT A LOSER FOR THINKING I LOVED HIM''**_

_**''HOW CAN YOU USE SOMEONE LIKE THAT DON'T YOU CARE''**_

_**''NO I DON'T AND IF YOU WANT TO KNOW A LITTLE SECRET I KILLED HIM''**_

_**[INO EYES WIDEN AND SHE STOOD THERE SHAKING HER HEAD NO]**_

_**''IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME THEN DO IT NOW ...OH WAIT YOUR NOTHING BUT A LOSER LIKE YOUR WHOLE CLAN AND YOU CALL YOUR SELF A SHINOBI''**_

_**[INO RAN OUTSIDE ]**_

_**[NEXT MORNING]**_

_**''INO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE''**_

_**[INO OPEN HER EYES REALIZING THAT SHE HAD SLEPT ON THE PARK BENCH]**_

_**''TENTEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE''**_

_**''WE WAS GOING TO GO TO THE HOKAGE TOWER WHEN WE SAW YOU''[NEJI STATED]**_

_**''INO SAN SLEEPING ON PARK BENCH IS NOT GOOD FOR YOUR BACK''**_

_**''OH ...UM LEE DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT MY BACK IS FINE''**_

_**''WHAT HAPPEN INO''[TENTEN SAID]**_

_**[NEJI WHISPER SOMETHING IN TENTEN AND LEE EARS]**_

_**''INO I DIDN'T KNOW WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME YOU COULD HAVE STAY FOR THE NIGHT''**_

_**''NO IT'S OK, I WASN'T PLANNING ON SLEEPING ON THE PARK BENCH I JUST ...UM ...NEVER MIND'[INO SAID WITH A FAKE SMILE]'**_

_**''HOW CAN YOU EVEN SMILE'['NEJI SAID]**_

_**''YOU GUYS HAVE TO GET TO THE HOKAGE TOWER OR ELSE THE HOKAGE WELL KILL YOU''[INO SAID TRYING TO GET THEM TO LEAVE]**_

_**[THEY LEFT]**_

_**[INO FATHER DEATH WAS IN THE KONOHA NEWS PAPER]**_

_**''INO''[ SHIKAMARU AND CHOJI CALLED]**_

_**''HEY GUY''[INO SAID WITH A SMILE]**_

_**''INO WE HEARD ''[ CHOJI SAID]**_

_**''PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYMORE''**_

_**[AT THE RAMEN SHOP]**_

_**[NARUTO,SAKURA,SASUKE,HINATA,AND KIBA WAS THERE]**_

_**''SO ANYTHING NEW HAPPEN LASTLY'' [KIBA ASKED SASUKE]**_

_**''WELL YOU NO ME ALWAYS TRAINING AND''[NARUTO WAS CUT OFF]**_

_**''I ASKED SASUKE NOT YOU DOPE'' [KIBA SAID PROUDLY]**_

_**''YOUR A DOPE TOO KIBA SO WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT''**_

_**NARUTO AND SAKURA LAUGHTED**_

_**''HEY UCHIHA YOU WANT TO FIGHT ME''**_

_**''NO''**_

_**''WHY SASUKE YOU DON'T WANT TO GET YOUR DRESS DIRTY''[NARUTO SAID]**_

_**''NO BECAUSE IF I FOUGHT KIBA I MIGHT KILL HIM''**_

_**''HEY!''**_

_**''UM...KIBA...S S TOLD US NOT T T O GET INTO TROBLEM TODAY''**_

_**''HINATA HEY DO YOU WANT TO GO ON A DATE WITH NARUTO''[ SASUKE ASKED ]**_

_**''WAAAAAAAAAA!''[HINATA FAINTED]**_

_**''SASUKE TEME WHY YOU DO THAT FOR!''[NARUTO SAID IN A VERY PISSED OF TONE]**_

_**''NARUTO YOU SHOULD SAY YES''**_

_**''BUT SAKURA''**_

_**''DON'T WORRY I AND SASUKE KUN WELL BE THERE WITH YOU ON A DOUBLE DATE''**_

_**''I'M OUT''**_

_**''COME ON SASUKE KUN DO IT FOR NARUTO''**_

_**''FINE''**_

_**''SAKURA IF I GO ON A DATE WITH HINATA PROMISE NOT TO BE MAD OK''**_

_**''YEAH I PROMISE''[SAKURA ROLLED HER EYES]**_

_**''NARUTO PICK HINATA UP AT 8:00PM''[KIBA SAID ]**_

_**''YEAH YEAH''**_

_**''COME ON LET GET YOU READY DOPE''**_

_**[AS TEAM 7 WAS WALKING THEY MET SAI]**_

_**''SAKURA''**_

_**''WHAT IS IT SAI''**_

_**''THEY NEED YOU AT THE HOSPITAL''**_

_**''AW ..OK I'LL BE THERE''**_

_**[SAKURA LEFT]**_

_**''SASUKE TEME WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU KNOW I LIKE SAKURA''**_

_**''NARUTO TRUST ME YOU'LL THANK ME LATER''**_

_**[WITH SAI AND SAKURA]**_

_**''SAKURA WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME TONIGHT''**_

_**''SAI I CAN'T I AM GOING WITH SASUKE ''**_

_**''OH''**_

_**''UM.. HOW ABOUT TOMORROW''**_

_**''SURE''**_

_**[AT 8:00PM]**_

_**''HINATA IS AT SAKURA HOUSE''**_

_**''I KNOW THAT TEME''**_

_**''STILL MAD THAT I SET YOU UP ON A DATE WITH HINATA''**_

_**''WHAT YOU THINK ''[NARUTO SAID AS HE HIT THE BACK OF SASUKE HEAD ]**_

_**OH FUCK HE IS GOING TO KILL ME**_

_**[SASUKE TOOK NARUTO IN A HEAD LOCK AND NARUTO FACE WAS TURNING RED]**_

_**''CAN'T BREATH HELP''**_

_**''YOU DICK YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAID''**_

_**[NARUTO BROKE SASUKE HEAD LOCK AND RAN TO SAKURA HOUSE]**_

_**''NARUTO KNOCKED ON THE DOOR MAKING SURE SASUKE WAS NOT THERE YET''**_

_**[HINATA ANSWER THE DOOR]**_

_**''N N NARUTO''**_

_**''WOW HINATA YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL''**_

_**[HINATA BLUSHED HARD]**_

_**[SAKURA CAME DOWN THE STAIR AND NARUTO COULDN'T TAKE HIS EYES OFF OF HER]**_

_**''HEY DOPE HINATA IS YOUR DATE REMEMBER''[SASUKE SAID WHISPERING TO NARUTO]**_

_**[AFTER THE DATE]**_

_**[NARUTO WALKED HINATA AND SASUKE WALKED SAKURA HOME]**_

_**'''N N NA RU TO THERE IS SOMETHING THAT I I I WANT TO T T TELL YOU''**_

_**''WHAT IS IT''**_

_**''I I I I UM I LOVE YOU''**_

_**[NARUTO WAS SHOCK]**_

_**''HINATA I'M SORRY BUT I ONLY LOVE AND ONLY WILL LOVE SAKURA''**_

_**[HINATA BOW AND RAN HOME NARUTO WANTED TO RUN AFTER HER BUT SOMETHING TOLD HIM TO LET HER GO]**_

_**''SO SASUKE KUN DID YOU HAVE FUN''**_

_**''HN''**_

_**''IS SOMETHING ON YOUR MIND''**_

_**''NO''**_

_**[SAKURA SPOTED INO ON A BENCH AND PULLED SASUKE TO THE BENCH WITH HER]**_

_**''HEY INO ''**_

_**''SAKURA WHAT DO YOU WANT ''**_

_**''WELL I JUST CAME TO TELL YOU THAT I WON SASUKE ''**_

_**[SASUKE WANTED TO SAY SOMETHING BUT STOOD QUIETLY WATCHING]**_

_**''SO''**_

_**''DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T CARE''**_

_**''I DON'T''**_

_**''YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH YOU KNOW.''**_

_**''I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BRAGGING''**_

_**''YOUR STEP MOTHER WAS RIGHT YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BRAT THAT CAN'T ADMIT DEFEAT ,NO WONDER YOU MOTHER DIE IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT ,YOU COULDN'T PROTECT YOU CALL YOUR SELF A SHINOBI.**_

_**''SHUT UP!''[INO SAID HER HAND TO HER EARS]**_

_**[INO WALKED OFF ]**_

_**''WHAT A LOSER RIGHT''**_

_**''SAKURA YOUR NO BETTER THEN HER IN FACT YOUR WORST''**_

_**''SASUKE''**_

_**''AND YOU CALL YOUR SELF A FRIEND''**_

_**''I''**_

_**''DO YOU EVEN KNOW THAT HER FATHER JUST PASSED AWAY''**_

_**''I DIDN'T''[SAKURA LOOK DOWN]**_

_**''YOUR WORDS CUT DEEP YOU KNOW,TO BE CALLED A LOSER IS MUCH WORST THEN TO BE HURTED PHYSICALLY''**_

_**[SASUKE LEFT]**_

_**''HEY SAKURA ''**_

_**''NARUTO''[SAKURA WAS CRYING]**_

_**[SAKURA HUG NARUTO AND NARUTO SAID NOTHING]**_

_**[INO WENT HOME ONLY TO FIND A FOR SALE SIGN ON THE FLOWER SHOP WINDOW]**_

_**''INO YOUR HOME ALREADY''**_

_**''YOUR PUTING THE YAMANAKA FLOWER SHOP FOR SALE ''**_

_**''YEAH''**_

_**''THEN WHERE ARE WE GOING TO STAY''**_

_**''I'M STAYING WITH MY BOYFRIEND ''**_

_**''WHERE AM I GOING TO STAY''**_

_**''LIKE I CARE WHERE YOUR GOING TO BE STAYING,HERE IS THE MONEY YOUR FATHER LEFT IT TO GET A PLACE.''**_

_**[INO TOOK THE MONEY AND THREW IT IN HER STEP MOTHER FACE ]**_

_**''I DON'T NEED THIS.''**_

_**[INO WENT UPSTAIR PACKED HER STUFF AND LEFT]**_

_**''WHERE CAN I GO TO SPEND THE NIGHT.''**_

_**[INO WENT TO KARIN HOUSE AND TOLD HER EVERYTHING THAT HAD HAPPENED,KARIN AND INO DIDN'T HATE EACH OTHER BUT THEY DON'T REALLY LIKE EACH OTHER EITHER]**_

_**''SO YOUR STEP MOTHER KICKED YOU OUT ''**_

_**''YEAH''**_

_**''I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY DO YOU WANT TO STAY AT MY PLACE DON'T YOU HAVE FRIENDS''**_

_**''I DON'T WANT TO TO WORRY ABOUT ME''**_

_**''OH''**_

_**''THANK KARIN FOR LETTING ME STAY''**_

_**''YEAH YEAH JUST GO TO SLEEP''**_

_**''OK''**_

_**[NEXT DAY ]**_

_**[IT WAS A RAINY DAY,EVERYONE WAS AT THE GRAVE BUT INO,IT WAS HER FATHER FURNERAL]**_

_**''HEY SHIKAMARU WHERE INO''[NARUTO STATED]**_

_**''HER STEP MOTHER SAID SHE LEFT HOME YESTERDAY''**_

_**''I WONDER WHERE SHE IS''[SHIKAMARU SAID]**_

_**[AT KARIN PLACE]**_

_**''HEY WHAT ARE YOU STILL SLEEPING FOR IT'S YOUR FATHER FUNERAL DAY ''**_

_**''I DON'T WANT TO GO''**_

_**''WHY? YOU GOING TO REGRET IT''**_

_**''YEAH I KNOW BUT I JUST CAN'T HANDEL THE FACT THAT HE IS GONE''**_

_**''BUT STILL HE IS YOUR FATHER THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOUR'LL SEE HIM DON'T BE SO STUPID,JUST GO''**_

_**''YEAH YOUR RIGHT OK I'LL GO''**_

_**[INO GOT OFF THE BED AND WAS GOING TO CHANGE BUT KARIN SAID YOU DON'T HAVE TIME FOR CHANGING JUST GO ALREADY]**_

_**[IT WAS RAINING AND INO WAS IN HER NIGHT GOWN HER HAIR WAS DOWN ,SHE WAS RUNNING TO THE GRAVE WHEN SHE MADE IT EVERYONE ELSE WAS GONE BUT NARUTO,SASUKE,SHIKAMARU,AND CHOJI]**_

_**''I FAIL YOU,ONLY IF I WAS A BETTER SHINOBI THEN MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T BE DEAD''**_

_**''IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT''[CHOJI SAID]**_

_**''DON'T BLAME YOUR SELF''[SHIKAMARU SAID]**_

_**[THE RAIN KEPT ON FALLING SOON INO,NARUTO,AND SASUKE WERE THE ONLY ONE THERE WITH HER]**_

_**''INO YOUR GOING TO GET SICK''[NARUTO SAID]**_

_**''LIKE IT MATTER''**_

_**[NARUTO TOOK OFF HIS JACKET AND PUT IT AROUND HER]**_

_**''I GUESS WE'LL JUST HAVE TO STAY HERE WITH YOU RIGHT''[NARUTO SAID WITH A BIG GRIN]**_

_**[SOON IT WAS DARK AND INO WAS STILL BY HER FATHER GRAVE]**_

_**''LET GO HOME''[INO SAID]**_

_**[NARUTO AND SASUKE GOT UP FROM THE GROUND ]**_

_**''IT ABOUT TIME''[SASUKE SAID]**_

_**''THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME SASUKE AND NARUTO''**_

_**''...''**_

_**[INO WENT TO KARIN PLACE SHE WASHED HER SELF TOOK HER THINGS AND LEFT SHE MADE UP HER MIND,SHE WAS GOING TO LEAVE THE WALKED TO THE YAMANAKA FLOWER SHOP HEARD NOISE COMING FROM THE SHOP IT MUST BE HER STEP MOTHER AND HER BOYFRIEND.]**_

_**''I KNOW WHERE YOUR GOING,YOUR GOING TO HELL''[INO SAID WITH A SMIRK]**_

_**[INO WENT INSIDE TOOK SOME GASOLINE AND POUR IT AROUND THE FLOWER SHOP,SHE THEN WENT OUTSIDE TOOK A MATCH LIT IT UP AND AS SOON AS SHE LEFT THE FLOWER SHOP IT WAS ON FIRE,SHE COULD HEAR HER STEP MOTHER VOICE YELLING FOR HELP]**_

_**''I GUESS I HAVE TO LEAVE NOW''**_

_**[INO LEFT THE VILLAGE]**_

_**[NEXT DAY]**_

_**''WHAT!''[THE HOKAGE WAS SHOCKED]**_

_**''INO DID WHAT''[NARUTO WAS SHOCKED TOO]**_

_**''SHE KILLED HER STEP MOTHER BY SETTING HER FAMILY FLOWER SHOP ON FIRE THEN SHE LEFT THE VILLAGE''[KARIN SAID IN A SCARE VOICE]**_

_**''NARUTO YOU AND SASUKE GO FIND HER NOW!''**_

_**[NARUTO NODDED AND THEN LEFT WITH SASUKE]**_

_**''THIS IS CRAZY I STILL DON'T BELIEVE THAT SHE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT''[NARUTO SAID]**_

_**''I DO''[SASUKE SAID]**_

_**''LET SPLIT UP''[NARUTO SAID]**_

_**''YEAH''**_

_**[INO WAS ON THE GROUND SHE HAD DECIEDED TO KILL HER SELF. SHE WAS GOING TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF BUT SASUKE RAN TO HER AND GRAB HER ARM ]**_

_**''INO WHY''**_

_**''SASUKE LEAVE NOW,I HAVE NO REASON FOR LIVING ANYMORE,I LOST EVERYTHING NOW ,YOU REMEMBER THAT TIME WHEN YOU SAID WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE AND I CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND YOU BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW TRUE PAIN,I UNDERSTAND NOW.''**_

_**''INO FORGET EVERYTHING I SAID THAT TIME AND JUST COME BACK TO KONOHA''**_

_**''WHY I HAVE NO REASON FOR COMING BACK''**_

_**''WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS''**_

_**''IT IS EASY FOR ME TO CUT OFF MY BOND WITH PEOPLE BECAUSE I REALIZE THAT BOND ARE NOTHING MORE BUT A STRING OF HATRED CONNECTING YOU TO PEOPLE WHO MEAN NOTHNG''**_

_**''WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS ''**_

_**''BECAUSE IT IS TRUE''**_

_**''THAT WHAT I THOUGHT UNTIL I MET YOU''**_

_**''STOP SAYING LIES SASUKE''**_

_**''YOU ACTUALLY MADE ME FEEL LIKE I AM NOT ALONE,YOU TRY TO BOND WITH ME AND I TRY TO PUSH YOU ALWAY,BUT NOW I ACCEPT YOU I WANT TO BOND WITH YOU''**_

_**''SORRY SASUKE BUT I CAN'T''[INO JUMPED OFF THE CLIFF AND SASUKE JUMPED AFTER HER]**_

_**[NEXT DAY INO WAS IN THE HOSPITAL AND SASUKE WAS THERE WAITING FOR HER TO WAKE UP,INO WAS IN A COMA]**_

_**[3 MONTH LATER INO HAD PASSED AWAY]**_

_**''IT'S FUNNY HOW YOU WAITED ALL THIS TIME FOR ME TO SAY THE WORDS I LOVE YOU AND NOW I AM READY TO SAY THE WORDS BUT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO HEAR IT,INO I LOVE YOU ONLY IF I REALIZE IT BEFORE THEN MAYBE THIS WOULDN'T BE HAPPENING''[SASUKE SAID]**_

_**[SASUKE AND EVERYONE ELSE WAS AT INO GRAVE CRYING EVEN SASUKE WAS CRYING]**_

_**''SASUKE DON'T WORRY''[SAKURA SAID]**_

_**''INO THANK FOR LOVING ME UNTIL THIS DAY''[SASUKE SAID TRYING TO HIDE HIS TEAR IN THE RAIN]**_

_**[NARUTO AND SAKURA TRY TO COMFORT SASUKE ]**_

_**[6 YEAR LATER SASUKE AND SAKURA WERE MARRIED AND NARUTO AND HINATA WERE DATING]**_

_**[SASUKE WAS AT INO GRAVE]**_

_**''YOU KNOW I OWN YOU ONE. YOU SAVED ME,LOVED ME,AND YOU MADE ME REALIZE MY LOVE FOR SAKURA,YOU DONE SO MUCH FOR AND YOU WAS RIGHT BEFORE I DID CHANGE AND IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU THAT I MADE ME A BETTER PERSON.''**_

_**[SASUKE LEFT A ROSE BY INO GRAVE AND THEN FADED AWAY]**_


End file.
